UnFinished
by Trixxie
Summary: A mix of stories Some complete RANDOMNESS that I'm planning to keep unfinished....unless something changes.
1. Chapter 1

Shirrakaba high school was considered one of the finest schools in Tokyo, but it did little to impress Michiru

Shirrakaba high school was considered one of the finest schools in Tokyo, but it did little to impress Michiru.

'Welcome to the great hall Kaioh-chan.' Mieko smiled waving his hand in the direction of the vast open space before them. 'We have study time here and lunch.' The hall was beautiful, large windows let in the sun and a fountain in the center of the room gave the appearance of relaxation. 'Our first class is English.' Mieko said handing Michiru her time-table.

'Hai.' She replied taking the paper and folding it into her bag.

'And how is your English?' Mieko asked leading Michiru to the right class.

'I speak English fluently.' She replied in English. Mieko frowned.

'Better then mine.' He replied in Japanese. Michiru smiled at him softly. 'Here we are.' Mieko said pushing to door to the class open. Sitting at the front of a large lecture theater was a large round girl with silver hair and square glasses.

'Konnichewa. I am Keino-sensi your English teacher.' The sensi introduced.

'Kaioh-Michiru.' Michiru bowed.

'Take a seat where you can find one my dear.' Keino-sensi said, Mieko lead Michiru to where he sat.

'You can sit here, no one usually does.' He said pointing to the space just behind him.

'Hai.' Michiru nodded. Class began once more students arrived. Michiru didn't understand the teaching techniques, Keino-sensi's English was good but, not as good as Michiru, a soft bell rang after an hour of class, Mieko stood and turned to Michiru.

'We have study hall I believe.' He said to her, Michiru took out her schedule and read it over; she did indeed have study hall next.

'Hai.' She said gathering her books and following Mieko to the great hall once more.

'Konnichewa, I'm Elsa.' A short haired girl smiled bowing slightly to Michiru.

'Kaioh-Michiru.'

'You're new.' Elsa said sitting next to Mieko at the table the two picked in the study hall.

'Hai.' Michiru said noticing she'd said little else.

'Kaioh-san is a transfer student from Honshu.' Mieko said smiling at Elsa.

'Really, you're not the violinist are you?'

'I am.' Michiru nodded, wanting to avoid saying yes again.

'I'm a huge fan!' Elsa beamed. 'Has Mieko been showing you around?'

'Hai, he's been very nice.'

'Not to nice I hope.' Elsa said glaring at Mieko.

'Gomen?'

'Calm down Els, you know I'm yours.' Mieko smiled taking Elsa's hand.

'Hai.' She said.

'Oh, you're together.' Michiru said. 'No he's been kind but nothing more.'

'Good.' Elsa took out her books and flipped to her assignment. 'Are you joining any clubs?' she asked Michiru.

'I don't think so, no. I'm very busy as it is; I think I'll just focus on my studies.'

'I bet, especially with your painting and violin, how do you find time to get such good grades?' Elsa asked frowning 'all I do is run and I'm not doing well at all.' Mieko looked over Elsa's work frowning.

'These grades aren't that bad.' He said trying to sound uplifting.

'I was just brought up that way I guess.' Michiru smiled.

'Well, if you're not to busy after school, would you like to join us at the track?' Mieko asked. 'Elsa is in training for the national finals.'

'Hai, there is one girl I just can't seem to beat. She's amazing.' Elsa tossed her pen at her book in frustration. 'No matter how fast I run I'm always behind her.'

'I would love to watch you run.' Michiru smiled, her worries of not making friends were quickly being washed away. The rest of the school day went by as quickly as the morning had; Michiru's classes coincided with Mieko's making it easy for her to navigate. After school Michiru and Mieko met Elsa at the doors, she looked stressed.

'Three assignments due Friday.' She complained lightly.

'Only three.' Mieko teased taking Elsa's hand as the trio walked to the track. Michiru watched them quietly as they walked; she had no time for the kind of relationship she frowned. They arrived at the track seemingly before anyone else; Elsa rushed to the change room to ready herself.

'She's amazing.' Mieko said to Michiru as they took a place in the stands. 'She won every competition before her new rival showed up.' Mieko pointed in the direction of the starting line, where a tall blond haired girl stood stretching. 'Tenoh-Haruka.' He announced. 'She's the fasted thing on two legs and two wheels.'

'Two wheels?' Michiru asked, unable to tear her gaze from the blond.

'Hai, she does motor-cross and races for Team Japan.'

'Oh.' Michiru said taking in everything the blond could offer. Mieko said something about Elsa looking ready to run but Michiru had stopped listening to him. Her head began to pound and the visions she'd be trying to control flooded over her.

_A girl stood high on a raised piece of earth in her hand the glaive of silence. A horrid laugh filled the air as the world became harsh and red. Quickly pieces of the world were lifted the girl turned to face Michiru, her face soft and full of determination. The girl raised the glaive of silence and with force pushed it to the ground, a black power poured from the edge of the glaive spilling over the earth. Soldiers protecting what they could were lost to the energy, their bodies torn apart. Stop the silence. Michiru heard a voice calling to her. Protect this world Sailor Neptune, find Sailor Uranus and the talisman and stop the silence._

'Are you alright?' Mieko's voice broke the vision.

'Hai, gomen.' Michiru answered bringing her hand to her head. 'To much sun I think.' She said turning her attention back to Elsa and the blond who were now battling on the track.

'Would you like me to walk you home?' Mieko asked softly

'No, arigato, I'm alright now.' Michiru smiled at Mieko. Quietly Michiru watched Elsa lose to the blond.

'Damn.' Mieko cursed picking up his bag along with Elsa's and hurried over to his girlfriend. Michiru searched for the blond but was unsuccessful at finding her.

'You were great Elsa-chan.' Michiru smiled to her new friend.

'Arigato, but not good enough.' Eliza frowned stuffing her gym clothes into her bag. 'Do you want a ride home Michiru-chan? My papa is here.' Elsa asked pointing to a large van waiting in the parking lot.

'No, Arigato, I'll walk. It's not far.' Michiru said walking with the group to Elsa's father's car. She waved at them before starting down the path to her home. Thoughts filled her head, Michiru had hoped by moving to Juban she would escape the visions of a world being destroyed. Her parents were concerned when she painted her vision. Although the painting made 3 million yen at auction, her father feared a child painting such things would be seen in pour light. It was on that ground he agreed to send his daughter to Juban to study. Michiru stopped at the small park just before the apartment she'd rented; she sat on the bench in the middle of the park and closed her eyes. The vision was clear to her, a world being torn apart by a girl whose face was clear yet distorted. She had to find a talisman, a sailor Neptune and a sailor Uranus. Michiru frowned at this thought, how was she supposed to do that? Where did she start looking, why was this happening now?

_Neptune, your destiny is written and your future is set. Find the talisman and sailor Uranus. You're our only hope._

A soft childlike voice spoke in Michiru's ear, her eyes opened quickly before her in a glow of aqua light was what looked like a pen. Michiru reached for it, feeling an unimaginable amount of energy. The glow of the pen surrounded her, Michiru felt her body being pushed and manipulated, her school uniform replaced with a tight fitting fuku like the one she'd seen in her vision. 'I am sailor Neptune.' She said aloud surprising herself. Suddenly her mission was clear, as if she'd woken from a horrible dream. Everything was suddenly right in front of her, who she was, and what she needed to do. 'Find Uranus.' She said to herself. Michiru closed her eyes and the transformation was undone. She placed her pen into her pocket and walked the short distance to her apartment. 'Today my destiny begins and my life ends.' 

The days mimicked each other, Michiru attended school quietly bringing the schools average up. After class she would meet Elsa and Mieko at the track where Elsa would train and Mieko would chat about things at random. Michiru was upset not to see the blond at the track any longer but had taken up a new interested in racing. Michiru would attend every race that listed Tenoh-Haruka as a participant watching the girl with admiration and lust. Michiru's visions had gotten worse, she was now seeing more of the destruction she was also able to see exactly who she needed to find. 'Michiru-san.' Mieko smiled waving his hand in front of Michiru.

'Hai.'

'Are you coming on Saturday to the finals?'

'Hai, I wouldn't miss it.' Michiru smiled. Finally her chance to meet Tenoh-Haruka, she had asked Elsa to introduce them, she's the perfect height to model for my art. She had said to Elsa. No problem Elsa said promising to introduce them after the finals. Mieko opened the daily press the front page showed another strange occurance in the small township. 'Juban is getting scary.' He said pointing to the picture.

'Hai.' Michiru agreed half listening

'Good thing we have sailor moon and the senshi, otherwise we might all be lost.' Michiru nodded, she wondered if the senshi were the girls in her vision.

'Gomen Michiru.' Elsa said while the trio sat at the café enjoying tea long after the finals had finished. 'Tenoh-Haruka can be a little harsh. I didn't think she would be that cruel to you.'

'Don't worry about it at all Elsa-chan. She didn't hurt my feelings.' Michiru smiled to her friend. A new plan developed in her mind, I know exactly how to get Tenoh-san, she thought dismissing the blonds earlier comments. The finals had gone much as expected, Tenoh-Haruka had come in first, far ahead of Elsa. Elsa as promised introduced Michiru, but Haruka didn't seem interested in meeting the aqua-haired beauty. Michiru had possibly insulted Haruka by suggesting she hadn't ran to her full ability.

'You were great today Elsa-san.' Mieko said beaming at Elsa.

'Second place.' Elsa frowned.

'But only to Tenoh-Haruka, that's like first place anywhere else.' Mieko said trying to sound uplifting. Michiru softly laughed.

'He's right.' Michiru added.

'Hai, you're right.' Elsa said taking a long draft of her tea. 'Michiru would you like to meet us in the park tomorrow, we're planning a picnic.'

'No, arigato, a picnic should be for just two. You enjoy.' Michiru smiled. 'I think I will leave you, until Monday.' Michiru bowed to her friends and made her way to the apartment she had discovered Tenoh-Haruka lived in.

'May I help you.' The door man greeted.

'Hai, I would like to leave this for Tenoh-Haruka.' Michiru said handing an envelope to the door man.

'I'll see that she gets it.'

'Arigato.' Michiru smiled and bowed at the man.

Haruka stood silent as the runners gathered around her, national finals meant nothing to her. Running was like breathing for Haruka, simple and nessicary. The sound of the gun pushed her away from the line and the other runners. Farther, faster, go she thought glancing behind her to see the slim figure of Elsa Gray. 'You're fast, but I wont lose.' Elsa's words rang in her ear. Gomen Elsa, you run for the sport, I run for my life. Haruka heard the cheers as she passed the finish line, her body not even warm, she made her way to the bench waiting for the rest to finish.

'Tenoh-Haruka, a friend of mine wants to meet you.' Elsa said making her way to the bench. 'Kaioh-Michiru.'

'You haven't even broken a sweat, were you not running to your full ability?' Michiru asked her tone soft.

'What?' Haruka asked, surprised but not insulted.

'You can feel the wind rustling.' Michiru said.

'You're a little strange.' Haruka commented gathering her gear.

'Would you pose for my painting?' Michiru asked hopeful

'Pass, that's not really my thing.' Haruka said walking to her bike. Strange girl she thought securing her bag to her bike and putting on her helmut. She started her bike and revved the engine before taking off into the sunset. She drove through the city and straight to the shores. Her favorite spot. Haruka parked her bike and made her way to the cusp of the water, she needed to think. Lately she'd been having visions, terrible thoughts of a world being destroyed by silence. In her vision a beautiful woman in a strange fuku called to her for help. The woman looked an awful lot like Kaioh-Michiru. Haruka closed her eyes as she walked along the water line.

_Find the talisman Sailor Uranus, safe the world. _

A voice filled her thoughts, Haruka sighed. 'What does this mean?' she shouted at the emptiness of the ocean. Haruka let hours pass, walking and thinking on the shoreline, the vision clearer as she went. A world, her world destroyed by a figure holding a large glaive, screams followed by nothing. Silence. The voice echoed in her mind, 'find the talisman' Haruka closed her eyes and shook her thought clear. She mounted her bike and headed home. 'Tenoh-Haruka.' The door man of her building greeted with a smile.

'Hai.'

'A beautiful young lady dropped this off for you.' He said smirking.

'Arigato.' Haruka said taking the envelope from the door man she walked to the elevator and waited paitnetly for it, opening the envelope. Inside was a ticket to a gala being held the next night. 'please join us for a dinner and the musical stylings of Kaioh-Michiru.' Haruka read, confusion washing over her. Who would invite her to this?

No matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come for Haruka. Every time she closed her eyes the vision of a woman in an aqua haze appeared. Haruka mumbled a curse and threw her blankets to the floor, she swung her legs off the bed and wandered into her kitchen. She took the invitation off of the counter and read it again. Something in the invitation called to her, she put it back on her table and poured herself some juice. Find the talisman, she thought sipping her juice and looking over the city as the sun slowly began to rise. Haruka spent the day doing her favorite thing, racing her car. The track was empty and the air was calm. She took her laps faster and faster loving the feeling of the wind around her. She made sure she was home in time to get ready for the gala, she changed into her favorite tuxedo and combed her hair grabbed her ticket and headed for the yacht the gala was being held on. Whispers followed her as people noticed who she was, quietly she sat alone at her table. Ladies giggled and walked by her constantly, a few introducing themselves and begging for a dance. Haruka politely declined sipping her wine and watching the entertainment. 'And now ladies and gentlemen a special treat. Kaioh-Michiru.' The aqua-haired girl Haruka had met the day before at the track finals appeared with a violin, she began to play the most beautiful music Haruka had ever heard. Comments circulated about the girl, she was a loner, quiet and talented. Haruka stood, she couldn't listen to anymore. She wandered around the yacht wishing she had stayed home. Haruka wandered from the halls of the ship to the main lobby, she was struck by a painting she stared at it recognizing every piece of it from her vision. She felt the presence of another.

'Did you find it to your liking?' Michiru asked resting on the stairs below Haruka. 'Thank you for coming here tonight. Miss Haruka-Tenoh prodigious racer.'

'You seem to know quiet a bit about me.' Haruka frowned turning her attention back to the painting. 'This piece did you paint it?'

'You're rather famous, there are lots of freakish fans of yours at my school as well. One of them is a girl, but she says she wants to go cruising along the beach in your car.' Michiru said dreamily.

'The world end huh.' Haruka said ignoring Michiru's comment and focusing on the painting. 'I'm surprised a well to do girl who can't even kill one bug can draw such a tragic fantasy.'

'It's not a fantasy.' Michiru set straight. 'I can see that scene clearly, just as you can.'

'This is stupid, I'm Haruka-Tenoh first junior racer in Japan. Memories of a previous life or the world ending have nothing to do with me. If someone has to do it then you can.' Haruka said harshly. 'I would like you to stop investigating me like that.' She added.

'Don't say such a selfish thing like that.' Michiru said her voice shaky 'I don't want to do it either. I also have a dream, I want to be a violinist.' She swallowed hard. 'I can't do something stupid like save the world from destruction.' She turned then from Haruka and hurried down the stairs tears pouring. Haruka felt the sting of embarrassment and pain as she watched the girl. 'I wont give up my dream' she muttered to herself looking again to the painting.

The track was the perfect place to let out her frustrations. Haruka pressed the gas pedal and let the car softly round the corner. Save the world she scoffed reliving the events of the night before. Haruka took her last lap, testing her abilities and breaking her old record, she pulled the car into the pit and pulled herself from it. 'Nice work Tenoh' her crew said pointing to old records and new times she'd just set. Haruka smiled at them and made her way to the garage.

'You okay?' asked noticing the youngest member of her pit crew doubled over. 'Hey guys we need some help.' She called to the crew, as the boy transformed from human to monster. 'What the.' Haruka stammered as she was pushed back by the new being. She quickly stood and grabbed the first thing she could find. Mm Crowbar. She thought putting all her strength behind it. She looked at the monster and go ready to swing, when the vision of her crewman came to her. 'help me.' He begged. The monster made a quick move knocking Haruka to the ground, a beam of golden light appeared infront of her, in the light was a pen like objected begging her to take it.

'Stop.' She heard from behind her, Haruka turned to see an aqua light surrounding a beautiful girl. The girl attaked the monster sending him agiasnt the wall. He attacked again his force focused on Haruka, the girl grabbed Haruka pushing her out of dangers path scrapping her arms. 'I'll finish him.' She said to Haruka.

'No you can't, he's still human.' Haruka protested. The girl looked at Haruka with sympathy before standing and shouting 'Deep Submerge.' A splash of water surrounded the girl and was sent to the monster turning him from beast to human. The girl collapsed into Haruka arms. 'If you want to chase your dreams Haruka you can't take that pen. I have no chose now, I'm stuck fighting for the world. I didn't investigate you only for that reason, from the moment I saw you I had hoped. When I found that you were the senshi of the wind my world was bright with prospect.' Tears formed in the senshi's eyes as she spoke. 'gomen I shouldn't have said anything.' Haruka looked at the girl, then to the pen how could she leave this frail beauty to face the evil alone? She asked herself reaching for the pen. 'No Haruka.' The girl tried once more, but failed soon the pen was in Haruka's grasp, a beam of gold light surrounding her. The clothes she had on replaced by the same Fuku the other soldier was in.

'I have found you at last Sailor Neptune.' Haruka said.

'You have Sailor Uranus.' Michiru replied

'We need to find the talisman.'

'We need to save the world from the silence.' Michiru added.

'We will not fail.' Haruka said.

'So this is Mugen Gakuen Academy.' Haruka said less then thrilled.

'Possibly the head quarters for the death –busters.' Michiru added.

'Welcome to Mugen Gakuen.' A young girl with short orange hair and large round glasses smiled at the duo entering the school. 'You're new students yes?' she asked.

'Hai.' Michiru answered.

'I am Mimmet, I'll show you around.' She smiled at them.

'You can show me anywhere.' Haruka said flirting with the girl who only blushed in return.

'Must you?' Michiru asked softly.

'Are you jealous?' Haruka tested.

'Maybe.' Michiru answered following the orange haired girl.

A month had pasted since Haruka joined Michiru in battle. They had gone from awkward strangers to dear friends and then to lovers in the short time. Haruka had suggested Michiru move in with her after seeing the small apartment Michiru was living in, now they were nearly inseperable. They had grown as soldiers in that time too, meeting the senshi of the inner planets and fighting both with them and against them. Find the talisman they repeated watching the senshi be tortured and beaten. 'I can't help them all the time.' Uranus muttered watching the girls try and fail with their attacks. Mimmet showed the senshi around the school, Michiru made notes to herself of possible death-buster entrances while Haruka chatted with their guide. 'This is our study hall.' Mimmet smiled as the group entered a large empty room. We have a lot of free time here, but most of the students spend their study time in the computer lab.'

'Where do you spend your time?' Haruka asked sweetly.

'I, uh, I assist the Professor.' Mimmet stammered.

'I see, where is the professor?'

'He's, well, I, you can't know that yet.'

'Aw, why not?' Haruka asked taking a piece of Mimmets hair into her hand. 'What would I do with that information other then visit you?' Michiru rolled her eyes leaving the girls and heading for one of the hall's empty tables. Mimmet giggled at Haruka 'I can't. Sorry.' She said finally.

'That's alright, I'm sure you'll tell me eventually.' Haruka smiled at the girl.

'You have your time tables so I'll leave you.' Mimmet said still shaky.

'Nice try.' Michiru sighed as Haruka joined her at the table.

'I did my best.'

'My first class is English, what's yours?' Michiru asked looking over her time table.

'Math.' Haruka answered frowning.

'Alright, after that I have science.'

'Ah yes, me too.' Haruka smiled. 'And after lunch we have free period together. I have an idea of what we could do.'

'Yes, look for the possible head quarters.' Michiru teased.

'Not what I had in mind but it works.' Haruka said stretching. 'Then we have computers together. Ah so it's just the first period I have to live without you.'

'I'm sure you'll manage.' Michiru grinned at Haruka.

'I'll meet you at the Crown, I heard some of the students talking about an art club. I want to check it out.' Michiru said to Haruka as they were leaving their computer class.

'Hai.' Haruka nodded.

'Is that you're boyfriend?' a girl with dark black hair asked Michiru.

'Something like that.' Michiru answered. Haruka smiled to herself and wandered from Mugen Academy to the crown arcade. Haruka entered the arcade and went straight for her favorite game. F1 racing. Sitting in the drivers seat was a vision of beauty. Next to her and girl with strict determination. The beauty didn't seem to have an idea how to play the game and was quickly losing. 'Minako-chan not fair.' The beauty screamed watching her car spin out of control.

'I'll play you.' Haruka heard herself say. The girls looked at her with awe, as many girls did. The winner of the match, pushed the beauty out of the players seat.

'Hai.' She said looking at Haruka. Haruka took the empty seat and put in her coin.

'Minako-chan.' The beauty said referring to the girl now playing against Haruka. The race started, Haruka sat motionless as Minako pushed the gas pedal and let her car leave the starting line.

'You're not playing.' The beauty cried.

'Just a bit of a handy cap, it's only fair.' Haruka replied. Minako sighed in frustration and pushed the gas harder. 'Alright now I'll go.' Haruka said pushing her pedal and taking a lap, quickly she had passed Minako and was on her way to winning the game. Minako pushed her pedal to hard and found herself just as the beauty had, her car spinning out of control.

'What.' Minako screamed looking at her car.

'We'll have to do this again.' Haruka smiled noticing Michiru had entered the Crown. The girls blushed and waved at Haruka.

'What was that about?' Michiru asked walking next to Haruka.

'Oh nothing, just a little game. Keep me from getting board. Did you find anything out?'

'No, just an art club, noting suspicious.' Michiru answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd went wild as the three lights finished their last song, they took the stage for their final bows

The crowd went wild as the three lights finished their last song, they took the stage for their final bows. Michiru sat in the wings waiting for her cue, when it came she joined the trio on stage. 'Miss Kaioh Michiru' Seiya said into his mic, Michiru curtsied low, her violin still clutched in her hand. The crowd cheered loudly for her, she ignored them. The curtain closed around them, Seiya smiled at Michiru 'You were amazing tonight.' He said taking his drum set apart.

'Thank you.' Michiru said placing her violin gently into it's case she closed the clasps and picked it up. 'Good night.' She said sweetly to the three boys.

'We're going out after for a drink. You should come.' Seiya offered.

'Thank you, I'll pass.' Michiru said leaving the stage area. Once in her dressing room she took to the task of undressing. As much as Michiru loved beautiful flowing dresses, staying in them after her performance was an neusence, she prefured something delicate yet simple. Michiru disappeared behind the screen her robe gracefully draped over it, she reached for the zipper and pulled it down. Michiru tugged hard but the zipper wouldn't move. 'Great.' She thought 'I'm stuck.'

'Miss Kaioh.' One of the stage hands called from behind her closed dressing room door.

'Yes?'

'I have a bouquet of flowers for you.'

'Come in.' she called. The stage hand entered her dressing room carrying a large bouquet of roses, red, pink and white roses filled the room and nearly covered the stage hand. 'Would you mind helping me?' Michiru asked sweetly once the roses were placed on the table. 'I'm stuck.' The stage hand blushed hard and moved to where Michiru stood half her dress unzipped the other half caught on the zipper. Michiru held the dress at her chest saving herself from possible embarrassment.

'I can't do it ma'am' the stage hand apologized. 'it's to stuck.'

'Thank you for trying.' Michiru frowned lifting the large skirt of the dress and moving over to the bouquet of flowers. She took the card out and read. 'You were amazing tonight.'

'From your boyfriend?' Seiya asked stepping into Michiru's dressing room.

'Of course.' She replied.

'Would you like some help?' he asked pointing at the zipper.

'Thank you.' She said stepping closer to him. Seiya gripped the zipper with one hand and the soft silk of the dress with his other, his fingers softly gracing Michiru's flesh. Gently he tugged at the zipper until the teeth had let go of the fabric. The dress slid softly around Michiru's body, she held the loose fabric around her chest and moved quickly to her robe, she pulled it over her shoulders and emerged from the screen again covered. 'Thank you. I was worried I would have to live in that dress.'

'Piece of cake.' Seiya said picking up the card that had come with the flowers. 'It's not signed.'

'Does it need to be?' Michiru asked sitting at her makeup station.

'How do you know who it's from?'

'I don't.' she replied brushing her long aqua hair. Seiya looked over the bouquet, then back at Michiru. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'This is an amazing gift from someone you don't know.'

'I have an idea who sent them Seiya.' Michiru said.


	3. Chapter 3

A group of girls rushed from one end of the lunch room to the other, gathering around a tall blond haired boy

A group of girls rushed from one end of the lunch room to the other, gathering around a tall blond haired boy. Michiru frowned at this, boys were so unneeded. She mused grabbing her lunch and her violin and heading for her favorite lunch time place. She sat in the back of the music room, the teacher didn't mind letting her prodigy have the place to herself and often left the door open. Michiru would turn on her own music listening for flaws as she ate. Once she had finished her lunch she took her violin out of its case and began to play, letting the music set her free. She was focused eyes closed, running her bow across the strings she didn't hear the door to the music room open then close. It was the sound of the piano that brought her out of her trance. 'Sorry, I didn't hear you come in.' she said looking up.

'No it's fine.' Said her intruder she recognized him as the boy the girls had all abandoned their lunches for. What on earth was he doing here? 'You're very good.' He said stroking the keys to the piano.

'Yes.' Michiru said nodding.

'I'm Haruka.' The boy said holding his hand out the Michiru. She looked at him, then took his hand.

'Michiru.'

'Oh I've heard of you.'

'Yes. That doesn't surprise me.' Michiru said knowingly. 'I'm a rather well known violinist.'

'Well that too.' Haruka smiled. 'I think the gang following me has probably moved along, I'll leave you to your violin. Nice meeting you.' He said getting up from the piano and excusing himself. Michiru frowned at him, what did he mean by that too? The lunch bell rang too soon for Michiru, she gathered her things and headed for class. Michiru felt lucky, she had classes that were considered above average. Most of the students in the school attended regular classes but because of Michiru's genius status she was able to take classes meant to challenge her. She also was able to take them with a smaller group of students. She entered the classroom and took her place next to the window, at times the teacher would drone on she would stare longingly out the window. Next to her was the only student in the school Michiru considered an inteletcual equal; Ami.

'What did you think of last nights homework?' Ami asked Michiru opening her laptop.

'I found it rather mundane.' Michiru answered.

'Yes, I agree with you.' Ami smiled as their teacher wandered in followed by the boy Michiru had met in the lunch room.

'Alright, this is Haruka he'll be joining us.' The teacher said in his usual gruff tone. 'Go sit over there.' He added pointing to the seat behind Michiru, Ami gasped with glee as she watched Haruka walk past her and take the seat behind Michiru.

'Hi.' He said to Ami, causing her to flush scarlet.

'H. h. hi.' She stammered turning her attention immediately back to her computer.

'Miss Kaioh, will you please get Mr. Tenoh caught up please. The rest of you we will continue with our investigation into the symbolisim of the Templars.' The teacher instructed taking his place at the front of the class. Michiru sighed turning in her chair to face the new boy.

'Alright we're reading and dissecting pieces of the original bible verses the works of the templars and the historical information listed variously though encyclopedias excetra.' Michiru explained her tone even. Haruka smiled at her, the smile that usually caused girls to swoon and faint.

'That sounds really boring.'

'I wont disagree with you but it's what we're doing. I'll give you a list of books you'll need.' Michiru looked through her bag pulling out a clean sheet of paper handing it to Haruka. 'There, that's what you'll need. I'm sure the library has a few copies left, can't imagine anyone wanting to read some of these for fun.'

'Thanks.' Haruka said trying her smile again, now frustrated it wasn't working.

'I guess I could share with you for now.' Michiru frowned realizing Haruka wouldn't have anything to do for the whole hour without books. Michiru lifted her desk and turned it to face Haruka, he was attractive she thought but not her type at all. Michiru took out her laptop and opened it to her essay, she was nearly done.

'Michiru, what do you think about this?' Ami asked pointing to a random part of her bible. Michiru turned to her realizing Ami wasn't at all looking at Michiru but past her to Haruka. She sighed this was going to be a long hour.

The bell had rung and the classes were changing, Michiru hauled her books to her locker and dumped them inside, taking only her laptop and her violin with her. She joined Ami and they rushed to their last class of the day. 'You're so lucky.' Ami said taking her seat.

'What do you mean?'

'Haruka.' Ami said bluntly.

'I still don't understand what you mean?' Michiru frowned. Who was this guy?

'Oh Michiru do you have to be so out of it?' Ami asked now frustrated. 'Haruka Tenoh, the famous race car driver. He transferred to this school a week ago, all the girls are battling for his attention and you have it.'

'Had it. I'm not interested.' Michiru opened her laptop and brought up her homework. 'You can have him, if he needs help tomorrow Ami.'

'I don't think he wants me Michiru.' Ami blushed.

'Who are you guys talking about?' Rei asked joining the class. Health was the only class Michiru and Ami shared with the rest of the school. Michiru hated it but it was mandatory.

'Haruka Tenoh.' Ami said

'The race car driver? You met him, when? is he here? Isn't he just so dreamy.' Rei said excitedly.

'He's pretty dreamy.' Ami answered. 'Michiru had to share with him in study group.' Michiru stopped listening after that, she didn't care about a handsome race car driver. She was glad when the teacher called attention to the class and began the lesson, she was even more glad when the bell rang relieving her of school. Michiru picked up her violin and went straight to the music room, ignoring Rei's questions about this new boy. Michiru knew her coolness gave her the appearance of being a bitch, at least that's what most of the students referred to her as. 'You're back.' A voice broke her thoughts.

'Haruka.' Michiru said upset her planned solitude was no longer a reality.

'You spend a lot of time in here.'

'I'm a violinist, it makes sense.' Michiru said tartly.

'Ah, such anger.' Haruka smiled. 'Well I'll only be another few minutes.'

'Good.' Michiru said harshly. She set her violin on a chair and took out a book.

'You're a strange girl.' Haruka said standing from the piano and taking the seat next to Michiru.

'Why? Because I don't melt when you smile at me Haruka?' Michiru asked not looking up from her book. 'I'm sorry, you're not my type. I don't care for preppy boys who wander around expecting girls to swoon for them not giving a damn about anything. I can't stand men who carry themselves above everyone else looking down on the less. A cocky race car driver, I have no use for.' Michiru regretted her every word once she was finished, the hurt look on Haruka's face was enough to drive a stake through her own heart. 'I'm.' she started but Haruka was already at the door.

'You have no idea who I am Michiru.' Haruka said before disappearing behind the door to the music room.

'Sorry.' Michiru finished. An unknown amount of pain rushed though Michiru, why had she been so mean to Haruka, it was true she didn't know the boy. 'I'll fix it tomorrow' she decided taking out her violin and beginning to play.

'Good morning Michiru.' Ami beamed joining the table Michiru had made her own.

'Hi Ami.'

'Did you have a good night?'

'I did, what about you?' Michiru asked keeping the conversation light. She still felt horrible about her actions the day before.

'I had a great night, Serena had a movie party and we all ate popcorn and drank soda until way to late. You should have come.' Ami smiled.

'Oh, thanks I had to practice maybe next time.' Michiru smiled, knowing she would never attend a movie night at Serena's.

'Oh, there's Rei.' Ami said pointing to her friend. 'She's talking to Haruka. Rei is so pretty I'm sure she'll get a date for sure.' Michiru turned her attention to the action, Rei was indeed trying her best with the boy, but he dismissed her. Michiru tried to smile at him but he ignored her to. I deserve that Michiru decided.

'Aw, I guess he must have a girlfriend.' Ami said consoling Rei.

'He must.' Rei said through her tears.

'You're better off.' Michiru added trying to sound up lifting.


	4. Chapter 4

No air, being around you is like living in a world without air

No air, being around you is like living in a world without air. Suffocating in your beauty, drowning in your love. When you're around me I feel free, like I'm floating in a great pool my body completely relaxed. When you're gone I feel a tremendous weight take over my body begging you back to me, longing for your touch and your arms. I could die inside you, forever attached to that feeling. I felt like my heart was always searching, it could never find a home, and now I've found my center, my core you're the light that makes my darkness disappear. You always call me the strong one, tell me how you could never live without me; but it is I who would not survive one minute without you. I wonder now how it is that I managed my whole life before you? And then I realize I didn't.

Your smile, your face the joy I see in it and it lines my grey world in silver granting me access to a 'bright side' I never knew before.


End file.
